darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-04-18 IC
IC scene with Sam note: parts of the OOC conversation have been trimmed The security at the Plaza of New Herritage Building is contracted to MetSec. The surrounding buildings is dealt by the privat armies of the local corporations. But the pressence of MetSec on the Plaza it self is strong. A few patrole vhericals. a dusin armed and armored officers, and a heavy payload on standby only a few blocks away. Samuel Jackson of is working the plaza today have been bold enough to make an appointment with a contact set up by a mutal aquintance. Sam only know a few things about the job and the person he is to meet. 5 minutes before the arranged time he clocks out for one of his daily breaks and casual walks over to the agreed upon bench and sits down to wait. His contact-- and she is immediately recognizable-- is precisely on time, walking with a brisk but comfortable gait into the courtyard as if she's well-familiar with it, and judging by her precision-tailored corporate outfit, she very likely is. Pale skin offsets jet-black hair and blue eyes, the kind of skin that goes from white to red without any real in-between; she pauses in front of Sam, good humor in the slight crinkling of her eyes, business in the offered hand. "Marian Byrne," she says. "Mr. Jackson, would you be terribly upset if we moved to one of these a little further into the shade? I'm afraid crimson is not my best color." Sam spots her on the dot as she enters the plaza. He is still wearing his helmet with the tinted visor as she approches him. He stands up and removes his helmet as she speaks up and once its hefted under one arm he shakes her offred hand "Ma'am" he looks around and nods his head "By no mean, lets move to a more comftable place. There is a nice coffee stand over there. They have a small seating area in the shade." he turns and leads the way letting her catch up so they walk side by side. She studies him up and down as they go, letting him lead, and more than likely he'll catch the telltale glint of a cybernetic camera in one eye. "Good of you to take off on your break to meet with me," she says, dropping the comment casually even though it makes it clear she, or her employers, have carefully checked up on him first. "I hope we'll be able to make it worth your while. I understand you didn't learn about us through your regular employment. You are aware this is a remote and very likely extended posting?" Sam leads her to the coffee stand. He orders two cups and they find a place to sit. Despite it being lunch time there is few people at the sitting area. "I see you have done your home work Mrs Byrne" he chuckles "Its right. This didn't come throu the chain of command. But I have some recreation time comeing up, and our HR department agreed to me putting it so that I could take an extended leave. Actally its put together as a training trip, so I won't be compleatly without resources." he reach down and pads the large Tempest Northwing sitting in his hip holster. "But you have me at a disadvantage. I know little about you, and what it is you want me to do, so I very intrested in hearing more." Marian accepts the coffee with a twinkle of more humor than her corper outfit would imply. "And you have me at one," she says, pausing to adulterate it with a little cream, "since I have a budget for these. You may naturally bring that," she adds with a nod to the weapon, "but we'll also be equipping you on an as-needed basis. Which, as you point out, brings us to the need." Satisfied with the coffee, she takes her seat at an angle giving her good observance of him; by the tilt of her head and other small indications, it's pretty clear she's recording now, and she acknowledges it by tapping beside the subtle cyber-eye. "Do you object? My employers prefer the full-sensory interview, but I'm authorized to proceed on my own judgment if you prefer." Sam observes her aswell. When she so obvious activates her cyber reccording gear and still asks he shrugs with a smile "Ofcurse not. Im kinda used to it. You know standing at the Do not cross line, trying to keep nosy media crews out of a crime scene, you get filmed alot" he chuckles and sips from his own balck coffee "Im sure Realeties Amalgamated over there will love that you capture their HQ logo on flm aswell. Publisity you just can't buy" he leans in closer "So the job." "My employers are familiar with them already," Marian says wryly, and laces her hands around her coffee. "There is one more formality," she says, apologetic and wry at once. "I need you to acknowledge that everything you learn about the job from this point is considered under a non-disclosure contract with my employers. They take breaches of information extremely seriously, and are concerned that this find will be... scooped, if you will. Do you agree?" Sam nods a few time. Everyone knows latma's biggers tech developer RA. He looks at her with an understanding exprsiion as she explains the last little hick up before the real information is given out. "Im fine with that. But how will they go about ensureing that the information you are about to give me don't slip out, incase we don't get to an agreement on a joint venture." "Fear," Marian says cheerfully, and continues at once. "So, the location is known as Point Nemo - the point furthest from land of anywhere in the world. Roughly twenty years before the Fall, a group of what we understand to have been well-funded and well-informed 'endtimers' established a city at that point, which they populated by invitation only from a variety of scientists, other researchers, and in a few cases, their funders. During those twenty years, we have little or no information on the activities at the Point, and after the Fall, all communications were lost. My employers have since established a presence there, and are hiring people like yourself to assist them in retrieving-- valuables. By which," she says, "my employers -specifically- mean technology and other items with non-mundane components, although mundane advances on technology, if any, are welcome." Sam falls silent for a few seconds as she so blatantly states that fear is their main weapon.... But its soon ignored as she just start explaning what this is all about. He listens and seems to make mental notes on what she is telling him. "A scavenger hunt. Maybe abit more sofisicated, but a scavenger hunt none the less." he sips from his coffee. "Sounds very intresting Mrs Byrne. When you say peopole like me, I assume you mean security or muscles. Which leads me to belive that your employees expect some resistance when we go and search for these.... items." he take a small pause "Do they have anything solid on what resistance we can expect to encounter out there." "Basically," Marian says, nodding, and lifts her coffee to savor the smell before tasting it again. "Oh, no. People like you as in, people we hire," she continues. "We expect quite a diversity-- hope for it, in fact. We *do*," she agrees, sounding pleased by the deduction, "believe that there may be a small remaining population. We have not encountered anyone directly, so we're preparing for the possibility. We'll be able to provide limited dossiers on known participants, but our information has suffered a great deal from the intervening years." Sam nods a few times as she downplays the opposition, probaly to keep the price down. "Yes ofcurse. No need to hire a gun if you don't expect to meet some bumps on the way." he smiles "I coulæd understand that this group of people where dealing in high tech equipment. or what you called non mumdane items. Do your employees have any legal claims to the leftovers, or is this considred as a corporated search and rescue task." "As far as we know, there is no legality to be dealt with," Marian says. "The location itself works in favor of that, as Point Nemo is far outside any governmental body's claimed territory. It is, by any reasonable definition, a salvage operation for whom we have no contacts at all. To the best of our knowledge, no contact with the site was made, at all, after the Fall. That's part of why my employers are being as careful as they are about leaks; we only have first-finder's rights, which is to say, what we can defend." Sam nods to her explanation. "I understand." he takes a few to think about the situation. "I can understand that you are collecting a team for this operation. When do you expect us to be ready for commitment, and for how long a pirriod are you thinking we will be operationl." Marian tips her head, a half-nod of sorts. "You'll need to meet my employers and discuss a few more specifics," she says, "and that will need to happen first-- within the next two weeks, most likely. In the meantime, if you provide contact information, I can put you in touch with the others we've recruited so far. You are not required to work as a team-- we're hiring you each on your own merits-- but you may find it useful on site. After that final meeting, I would expect a departure within the following month. The contract is for a minimum three-month expedition, but we anticipate it could require six months or more. We also need to discuss your potential payment. My employers," she says, tapping her fingertips on the coffee cup, "while entirely willing to pay with standard funds, they have influence in a great many other areas, and are often inclined to provide rewards more tailored to those employed. To put it simply, Mr. Jackson-- what do you want?" Sam seems surpriced for a few seconds and then chuckles. "What do I want.... And the sky is the limit. Now don't toy with me my dear." he smiles to her showing him to be abit more human than is extensive amount of cyber alowes him to be. "I did expect to be payed well for my skill set, but I had not anticipated other funds than cool cash...." he takes a short pause. "Part of the reason I do this is to prepare me for a job higher up in our own ranks. If your people can give a push in that direction I would be willing to see that as a part of my fee." he gime an impish smile. "Regarding your other hired personel I would really prefere to meet them, andensure we all work in the same direction, no need for us to run into each other and risk we don't know we work for the same and have the same goal. Thats a waste of every ones resources." "A man of ambition," Marian says, and nods. She sets the mostly-done coffee aside, folding her hands in front of her. "Obviously there are limits, of course, since as you put it, we're paying you for your skills. But my employers do have a certain amount of influence relevant to MetSec. May I ask, Mr. Jackson, why did you choose your employers? And what is it that draws you to the job? Understand," she adds, "that I ask because the influence you request could push in a number of directions, and toward a number of ends. We would naturally prefer those ends are those you prefer. I will take you at your word, and your response will never be shared with your employers." That's an interesting caveat. Sam leans back in his chair. "My employers is well aware of my ambitions to make inspector at some point." he gives a feint smile "They are ofcurse unaware that Im entertaining the idea that your people can speed it up." Now why did I choose MetSec. First they paied better than being a self employeed bounty hunter. They... Well Sgt Langosh liked my dedication to my work. And it showed that I am as good as what I do as I told them." he looks at her "Im sure thats my our mutual friend surgested me to you aswell." Marian's eyes crinkle a little at the corners, subtle amusement. "It was among the qualifications listed," she says, "but I find that people make very complex pictures in the world. MetSec," she continues, her tone going smooth, "is not in the business of being on working terms with nonhumans-- O-47s," she says, as though the term isn't the one most commonly used. "You will inevitably need to, in this case. Is that a problem? Understand that we do consider the identities of your collaborators part of nondisclosure. There are some concerns from my employer that you may use what you learn of them to harm them, here." Sam gives a light shrug "yeah I know what my official opinion and reaction should be to Order 47 violators." she makes a short sniff. "Thers is a grey zone there. And before you say it I know it goes against being a perfect MetSec officer. But we all have flaws." he smiles his impish smile again. "All your employyers need to think is that im loyal to the job the hire me to do. I did get the message from before. And I have a feeling that the same reason goes for if someone messes with the end goal." "Yes, that was why they sent me to make the offer, they have that impression of you," Marian says. She straightens a little, though, and studies him for a moment. "The end goal is important," she says at last. "But the process of achieving it is at least as important to my employers. They are quite protective of those with whom they have contracts. You, too, are included in that-- and you may well be a target. MetSec is not well-loved by the nonhumans." Sam nods and leans forward. "I have secured a non decorative armor from our master of Arms. So I won't show up as a blinking MetSec neon sign. But Im sure your other contracts are not stupid, so they will quickly figure out whom I work for back in latma. I won't hold it against you if you find that a problem and won't hire me. All I can say it won't be a problem for me when in your service. And it won't be a problem for me afterwards. On the other hand I will defend myself should someone else make it a problem both during and after th job. I hope you understand that." "That's acceptable," is all Marian says, but she sounds pleased, and retrieves her coffee. "Well, then. What questions have I left unanswered for you?" Sam nods with a pleased smile and then shrugs "I guess the finaly talk about paymemt will cocme on the next meeting, so all I have to ask, when and where will that be." Marian nods, finishing her drink and setting it aside. "You'll meet with my employers-- soon to be your employers-- to review, amend, and agree to your contract. I will contact you with the meeting specifics within a week. I would encourage you to give detailed thought to what 'a push' means to you. Anyone can be an Inspector, but that's just a rank. What makes one competent are the resources, allies, and information on which he may call. We may show you the contacts; you must earn their respect. Who we approach will depend heavily on you." Sam nods to her advice. "I'll do that mrs Byrne. Good points you make and I will have something for our employers when I meet them." he takes his helmet and gets ready to put it back on, as the meeting comes to and end. OOC** Wyrd says, "Good talk. ;)" OOC** Wyrd says, "Grab the others if you can catch them around." OOC** Sam says, "sure. Who is all in by now?" OOC** Wyrd says, "Sabrina, Miasma, you, Barry expressed interest but needs to get his butt to an interview, some others I need to prod." OOC** Sam says, "cool."